Old Undesirable Audio Files
'''Old Undesirable Audio Files '''is a 64-track compilation released under Renard. Track listing #D-Mode-D - Atmos Break (Refix) (3:22) #Emoticon - Brightness (3:21) #Emoticon - Inner Child (3:51) #Renard - Kit F Remix (3:28) #Renard - Kyle Ward The Space Pumpkin (1:38) #Jackal Queenston & Mayhem - Laugh at Life (FIAB's Wikkid Remix) (3:54) #Emoticon - Naturally Stoned (3:46) #Renard - Scrape the Heavens (Remix) (3:57) #Furries in a Blender - McCloud (3:48) #Lollipop feat. Kitsune² - This Night (2:45) #Kitsune² - All Night Every Night (1:32) #Renard - Bad Boy (3:29) #Tally Hall - Banana Man (Jackal Queenston Remix) (1:59) #Renard - Crushing on E951 (1:18) #Furries in a Blender - Don't Hold Back (Adraen Remix) (2:38) #JAQL - Dreadnaught (3:28) #Renard - Flower (1:07) #Renard - Forced Devotion (1:41) #5 Step Sound Team - Freak Out (1:28) #JAQL - Funky Compressor (2:25) #Renard - Get Him Away From That Thing (2:12) #Renard - Get Somewhere (1:29) #Renard - Girls and Boys (1:14) #Sonitus Vir - God's Acre (2:51) #Furries in a Blender - Habs Tha Para (2:45) #Furries in a Blender - Here is Your Score (4:24) #Imogen Heap - Hide and Seek (FIAB Remix) (4:41) #Furries in a Blender - I Am Sinistar (3:24) #Renard - I Love Vic Viper (1:18) #Furries in a Blender - I'm Getting Serious! + I Feel...G...A...B...B...E...R... (4:02) #Sir Bernard Deathrage III - Into the Inferno (FIAB Remix) (2:57) #Renard + sno.lukav - Je T'aime (Encore) (1:12) #Jackal Queenston - King Vicious (6:00) #Jackal Queenston - Life Force (2:41) #Jackal Queenston - Life Force (K2 Wakka Mix) (1:17) #Neko - Light Emitting Diode (3:54) #Kitsune² - Lovesick (1:45) #Furries in a Blender - Lumi Australis (4:34) #Kitsune² - Magic Rock (2:11) #Jackal Queenston - Nightmare Fortissimo! (3:05) #Renard - Objection (5:33) #Renard - Penn Avenue (2:09) #Furries in a Blender - Pollyana Rocks My World (2:54) #Azrael - Powerhaus (JAQL Remix) (2:08) #Sanodg - Rareheroes (FIAB Remix) (2:53) #Jackal Queenston - Rewind Rolla (4:05) #Kitsune² - Ridge Rider (1:19) #5 Step Sound Team - Ringmaster's Revenge (1:19) #Renard - Rinse Out (2:00) #Renard - Sleep (2:32) #Furries in a Blender - Sleepy Eyes (Original 09 Style) (3:38) #Riskay - Smell Yo Dick (Jackal Queenston Remix) (1:38) #Jackal Queenston - Some Day Soon (3:41) #JAQL - Spectrum Infuence (1:41) #5 Step Sound Team - Starshine (1:36) #Renard - Stone Funk (2:21) #Kitsune² - Sunrise (2:06) #Märta - Super Mario RPG Song (Jackal Queenston Remix) (2:21) #Renard - Tit Punching (1:09) #Fort Minor - Where'd You Go (FIAB Remix) (3:08) #Renard - Winterkill Wings (2:38) #Renard - You Can't Do This Underwater (1:03) #Captain Gotobed - You Live It You Lie It (1:02) #Renard - You Mean The World (2:16) Background Old Undesirable Audio Files is a collection of VULPvibe Records era music, which was all discontinued after the change from VULPVibe to LapFox Trax. The album is not an 'official' LapFox Trax release, which is why all songs are attributed to Renard, despite previously being attributed to other aliases. The quality of songs also varies, and the album was never released on Bandcamp. Several songs on the album were remastered and rereleased on ON Trax Vol. 5 (Laugh at Life, I Am Sinistar, Rinse Out, Sleepy Eyes, You Can't Do This Underwater) Navigation Category:Albums Category:Releases under Renard Category:Not LapFox related Category:2012 releases Category:Free releases Category:Releases